Sueños
by f-zelda
Summary: Naruto temblaba, Sasuke no entendía nada. Cuando ella los vio! y les sonrio malévolamente, fue la primera vez que esos ninjas de Konoha retrocedieron instintivamente unos pasos. Sakura daba miedo… y ellos estaban jodidos...
1. Chapter 1

Sueños

Prólogo...

_¿Como pudo irse todo al diablo así de rápido? Me siento como una estúpida, mal, como una imbecil, y todo lo que pueda hacer referencia a un estado deprorable en conjunto. ¿Y todo porque? Porque soy una impulsiva de mierda, no pienso y si lo hago lo hago sin medir las consecuencias posteriores. Acaso sino...¿porque quise matar a sasuke?¿ Fue porque me di cuenta que se había convertido en un maldito bastardo? ¿Porque me pidio como prueba que matara a esa chica? ¿Fue por rencor, odio, enojo a lo que me estaba pidiendo que hiciera? Preguntas, preguntas solo preguntas y ninguna respuesta... A esta altura ya no se lo que siento, que sentir y hasta dudo de la veracidad de mis sentimientos en el pasado. ¡Diablos! ¿Porque todo tiene ser jodidamente confuso?"_

"Sakura!" "Sakuraaaaaaaaa"

"No es necesario que me grites Narutro ya te escuche. ¿Que quieres?" dijo la aludida de la forma mas seca posible.

El chico la miro con sorpresa. "No has tocado tu comida" le contesto señalando su plato.

Sakura se giro para mirar a su alrededor, al resto del campamento. Estaban a un día de camino a la de aldea, pero Kakashi había decidido hacer una parada para descansar y poder comer algo, así que lo mejor había sido armar un mini campamento improvisado donde kiba sería el primero en hacer guardia y luego se turnarían.

"Ya la comere, estoy pensando en cosas" contesto la chica.

Naruto la miro con comprensión en sus ojos y no dijo más nada, entendía que los últimos acontecimientos habían sido tan díficiles para ella de procesar como para él.

Los días posteriores no fueron mejores, todo era un caos... con la declaración de la cuarta gerra ninja, la recuperación de Tsunade de su coma y muchas más cosas, Sakura no había parado ni un segundo. Naruto por otro lado había sido convocado por el Ojijisama, por lo que se no encontraba en la aldea. Por estos días la prioridad de Sakura era ayudar a Tsunade y Shizume, la villa se tenía que aprevisonar para la próxima gerra, el hospital tenía que terminar de armarse para poder atender a los heridos y enfermos; y esto ya ocupaba bastante el tiempo de Sakura. Aunque no necesariamente estar ocupada hasta el agotamiento impedía que la chica pensara en sus acciones y en su futuro si sobrevivía a lo que fuera a pasar en la gerra.

No era que pudiera pasarle mucho, Sakura quedaría relegada a la atención del hospital por lo que casi con seguridad no iría al frente de batalla. Pero igual luego de lo sucedido con Sasuke no había dejado de preguntarse sobre sus sentimientos, ¿que hacer? ¿que es lo que ella queria hacer?. Es que parecía que sus amigos tenían ya sus propios objtivos... Por un lado Sasuke, maldito ególatra, bastardo asesino pero a pesar de todo con su objetivo claro: venganza. Naruto por su lado traer de regreso a Sasuke en lo posible sin matarse mutamente y de no morir en el medio convertirse algún día en Hokage. ¿Y ella? ¿Ella que quería hacer? De pequeña solo soñaba con ser una ninja, nunca soño con algo más que ser una respetada y muy buena kunoichi, a medida que paso el tiempo quiso ser la mejor medic-nin, ¿pero ahora? Ahora estaba limitada, sola y confinada como ninja a las fronteras de Konoha y la realidad es que ella queria más. No queria ser una de las mejores medic-nin, queria ser la número 1, la mejor de todos; por lo que en algún momento cuando la oportunidad se diera tendría que hablar con Tsunade sobre el asunto.

El tiempo paso, los días dieron paso a las semanas y semanas a meses. La guerra asi como empezó, con el caos que trajo también trajo al final de esta, tiempos de cambio para el mundo ninja y tiempos de cambio para Sakura.. Las cosas en Konoha luego de la guerra ya comenzaban a tranquilizarse, había llegado la hora de hablar con su maestra, plantearle sus dudas, sus ambiciones, todo... y esperar que la comprendiera y ayudara en el proceso.

"¿Estas segura de esto Sakura?" pregunto Tsunade a su alumna mirandola de reojo. La aludida quien estaba sentada frente a ella en su escritorio solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

La hokage se levantó de su silla y quedo parada observando la aldea desde la ventana de la torre, pensativa mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a adornar su rostro.

"Esta bien... te enviaré al país del bosque a estudiar con quien fuera mi maestro y mentor"

Sakura sonrio, la primera sonrisa genuina después de mucho tiempo.

"Solo te dare algunos consejos" prosiguio su maestra. "No te va a ser facil lidear con mi maestro y muy seguramente tu también termines por hacer tuyas algunas mañas que tiene. Bahhh! tomar saque conmigo ya es una de ellas... Solo intenta no volverte una borracha crónica del saque como yo. Y si también adquieres la maña de apostar y jugarte todo el dinero que tengas, solo asegurate que no pase de ser dinero por lo que juegues y apuestes... Uf! Yo una vez aposte a Shizume y creéme que no hay un solo día que no me lo reclame!"

Su alumna no podía creerlo.

"No...No entiendo" solo atino a decir Sakura.

"Otra cosa más" agrego su maestra con voz autoritaria. "Si Konoha llegara a necesitarte en algún momento enviaré a llamarte y tendras que detener tu entrenamiento y volver aquí hasta que la situación que se halla presentado se solucione, luego podrás volver a él"

"Entiendo" contesto la chica.

Al cabo de unas semanas todo estaba listo para la partida de Sakura hacia el país del Bosque. Le habría gustado poder despedirse de Naruto, él todavía no había regresado a la aldea desde que la guerra hubiera terminado. Según pudo averiguar el chico aún seguía detrás de las pistas de Sasuke... Naruto nunca se daría por vencido... Sakura estaba segura de ello...

Los meses pasaron y Naruto al fin regreso pero no lo hizo solo... Se podía ver la alegría en los ojos de Kakashi al ver a ese par entrar por las puertas de Konha. Sasuke había regresado... Su rubio amigo había logrado uno de sus própositos: traerlo de regreso a casa sin matarse entre ellos .

No iba a ser fácil la reincorporación a la aldea del Uchiha pero Naruto estaba peleando duramente para que se le de la oportunidad a su amigo sin que tenga que pagar un precio tan alto.

Luego de unos meses en prisión y de que sellarán la mayor parte de su chacra, Sasuke fue liberado. Esa era la primera prueba, ahora tenía que demostrar a la aldea que era socialmente adaptable, según habían expuesto esas momias del consejo de Konoha en su juicio. Naruto y Kakashi lo ayudarían en el proceso de adaptación... Un pervertido ex-sensei y un ultra mas que idiota mejor amigo ¿Era posible que ese par lo ayudara en algo?. Encima y para peores tenía que soportar a los dos nuevos intregrantes del equipo 7 Yamato sensei y este tipejo Sai.

A medida que las semanas pasaban Naruto estaba que se arrastraba por las paredes, había intentado hacer de todo y todo para saber el paradero de Sakura, hasta sobornó con Sake a Tsunade y terminó en el hospital por ello una semana. _"Pobre idiota" _pensaba para sus adentros Sasuke.

Y así ya había pasado un año...

Un año... en el que el último Uchiha hubiera preferido morir 1000 veces a soportar la tortura y agonía del que era presa todos los días. Ohhh! siii...Kakashi y Naruto lo hicieron salir con cada una y todas las mujeres que quisieran tener una cita con el. Según Kakashi eso era parte del proceso de adaptación social... quería matarlos... No recordaba que su ex-sensei y mejor amigo fueran asi de insoportables cuando tenía 12 años, pero también.. en esos tiempos estaba Sakura con ellos y la chica hacía de un nexo compensador entre las locuras de Naruto y su sensei no podia hacer disparates en precensia de una chica.

¿Ahora si... donde estaba Sakura?

Dos años... ya habian pasado de su regreso. Ya era todo un adaptado social, las mujeres seguían molestándolo pero podía darse el lujo de recharzarlas, y la hokage ya le asignaba alguna que otra misión de bajo rango para ver su desenvolvimiento en las mimas. Naruto seguía agarrandose de las paredes buscando información sobre Sakura.

Tres años... La Hokage en persona les había dado una misión clase A. Sasuke, Naruto y Sai debían ir al país del Bosque y secuestrar a alguien. Nadie entendía porque un secuestro de alguien común era una misión clase A...

Tsunade había sido clara: "Tengan cuidado con ella, no se dejen engatuzar... Y mas les vale que la traigan sin ningún rasguño sino considerensen ninjas muertos. Aquí tienen dinero y lleven mucho sake!"

Advertencia y amenaza... ¿que estaba pasando?

Hacia el país del Bosque fueron...

Estaban en la locacion determinada por Tsunade en el país del Bosque, abrieron el pergamino que les diera para la identificacion de la persona a secuestrar... Ninguno podia creerlo. Tendrían que llevar a la fuerza de regreso a Konoha a Sakura!

La aldea en la que se encontraban era pequeña aunque llena de ninjas por doquier, teoricamente Sakura se encontraba allí. Naruto por su lado estaba eufórico, al fin podria volver a ver a su amiga. Sai estaba como siempre sin sentimientos en su rostro. Sazuke? Si pensaba o sentia algo no lo demostraba.

Se acercaron a una taberna en la que había revuelo. Una mujer ninja gigante, en el medio un joven unos años menor tal vez que ellos y del otro lado alli la vieron, alli estaba ella Sakura...

"¡Bien muchacha!" exclamo la vieja ninja. "Perdiste la apuesta ahora paga" decía dirigiendose a la pelirosa.

Sakura estaba impávida, serena como si nada. "Bien" contesto señalanado al joven. "Alli lo tienes una noche y solo una fue la apuesta, llévatelo" decia igual de serena como estaba la joven kunoichi.

"Sensei" susurraba el jovencito entre sollozos a Sakura.

Los tres ninjas de La Hoja estaban estupefactos, su compañera habia cambiado completamente ya no aparentaba ser la dulce y fragil Sakura de antaño, esta Sakura daba miedo. Naruto temblaba, Sasuke no entendía nada y Sai estaba ahi esperando tener que entrometerse en el asunto. Cuando ella los vio! Oh! Si lo vio y les sonrio malevolamente. Y fue la primera vez que esos tres ninjas de Konoha retrocedieron instintivamente unos pasos.

"Aunque si quieres" agrego la kunoichi hablándole a la ninja del país del bosque. " También puedes elegir entre alguno de ellos tres" dijo señalandolos.

La vieja se dio la vuelta y los escudriñó con la mirada, uno por uno, hasta fijar su mirada en Sai. Ninguno entendia nada, pero igual la vieja ninja fue mas rapida que cualquier reflejo que ellos pudieran tener y en cuanto se dieron cuenta Sai ya habia sido nockeado y secuestrado por ella. Naruto atino a ir tras ellos pero Sakura lo detuvo.

"Tranquilo Naruto. No va a hacerle daño a Sai, lo único que se vera dañado será su moral" dijo socarronamente. "¡Claro si es que tiene alguna!" agrego entre risas, mientras se daba la media vuelta para irse de allí.

Sasuke y Naruto no entendían que estaba pasando. El jovencito que se encontraba alli al levantarse del piso se acerco a ellos como diciendo "_los compadezco"_

El rubio no podía evitar su preocupacion mientras al peli-negro lo recorria un escalofrio.

"Mi nombre es Levy" decia el jovencito. "Sakura-chan es mi sensei" les dijo a ambos.

"Hola Levy" lo saludaba el rubio. "Yo soy Naruto y el es Sasuke. Somos compañeros de equipo de Sakura-chan"

"Ahh! entonces si son compañeros de equipo estan acostumbrados que Sakura-chan realice apuestas con ustedes. ¿No?"

"¿Que?" grito Naruto. Sasuke solo miro. El chico parecio entender que estos ninjas no conocian bien a su maestra.

"Considerénse jodidos entonces" agrego con una risita. "Al igual que yo lo estoy por ser su alumno"

"¿Que es lo que esa mujer el hara a Sai?" pregunto el rubio al chico.

"¿Sai es tu compañero?" pregunto mostrando el lugar por donde la vieja ninja se lo habia llevado.

"Si"

"Sakura aposto con ella que si perdia podia pasar una noche conmigo, pero despues me reemplazo por su amigo. Fuera tal vez de sentirse violado... o tal vez no... Todo depende de como sea su amigo respecto a esas cosas... No va a pasarle nada..."

"¿Hn?" fue la especie de pregunta en un estado de semi-panico de Sasuke. Naruto ni siquiera reacciono se habia desmayado en el momento de escucharlo...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

"Dobe...despierta"

"Dobe"

"Vamos Dobe despierta"

_Paff..._

"_¡_Uyyyy! Temeeeee... No tenías que patearme" dijo despertándose de golpe, mientras se masajeaba la pierna donde lo habían pateado y recobraba su postura.

El jovencito Levy no se había movido de lugar, de echo se encontraba de cuclillas al lado del chico caido observándo la escena frente a él con sorpresa.

"Este maldito...¿Es tu amigo?" pregunto el chico a Naruto mientras señalaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Sii" contesto el ninja mientras se ponia de pie.

"¿No se supone que los amigos debieran se amables entre si? No entiendo... ¿Como es que te pateo y encima dices que es tu amigo?" preguntaba el jovencito aún más sorprendido por la actitud de esos dos. "¿Acaso eres masoquista?"

Naruto se atragantó con su saliva. Le habían llamado de muchas formas pero ¿Masoquista?.

"Si él es un masoquista, tu también debieras serlo" Sasuke le contesto al chico con voz glacial. "¿Acaso tu sensei no te usa para pagar sus apuestas?

Levy lo miro con un destello un tanto malicioso. "Si, pero por lo menos ella no me golpea. Aunque no creo que a ustedes les toque la misma suerte" añadió con una risita.

"No importa" respondio Naruto con un sonrisa en su rostro "Estoy acostumbrado a los golpes de Sakura. Ahora... ¿sabes donde podemos encontrarla?"

"¿Acaso no piensan ir por su amigo raptado por esa ninja vieja?"

"Ahhh... No. No. Sai es un ninja más que capaz de autoprotegerse" contesto el rubio mas que autoconvencido.

Aunque... Levy el alumno de Sakura no se lo creyo y Sasuke... aunque no le caia bien ese tal Sai, por lo rápida que había sido esa vieja ninja sabía bien que no le iba a ser tan fácil a su compañero safarse de ella. _"Pobre Diablo" pensaba el Uchiha._

"Bueno si es así, los llevaré a la casa. Mi sensei tendría que estar allí"

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una especie de gran mansion con grandes jardines a su alrededor.

"Aqui es" les indico el chico. "Siganme exactamente en fila india y caminando los mismos pasos que yo. Este lugar aunque se ve muy tranquilo y hermoso es un trampa mortal . Solo hay una sola forma de entrar sin terminar como ese de alli" les dijo señalando un punto entre unos arbustos que luego de observarlo por unos segundos nuestros ninjas de konoha se dieron cuenta que se trataba de huesos humanos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar por segunda vez que lo recorriera un escalofrio. Naruto por su lado sudaba.

Para su suerte pudieron ingresar al interior de la mansión sin demasiadas lesiones. El idiota de Naruto según los pensamientos de Sasuke se había tropezado (_Valla uno a saber con que) y_ al hacerlo para no caer solo fuera del camino, no tuvo mejor idea que arrastrarlo con él. Según lo dicho por Levy habían tenido suerte que solo fuese una bomba la que exploto, ya que según el chico podría haber sido no solo una bomba sino tambíen alguna otra cosa. Pero en fin la cuestión es que llegaron...

"Sensei!" la llamaba el chico, seguido cerca por detrás de los otros dos maltrechos ninjas. "Esperen aquí!" les ordeno girándose para mirarlos de reojo. " De seguro mi Sensei debe de estar en el laboratorio realizando pruebas." dijo dirigiéndose hacía una gran puerta de metal que se encontraba en el centro de esa gran sala donde estaban ahora.

Minutos más tarde quien apareció trás esa puerta fue la propia Sakura.

La chica con el pasar de los años había realizado un cambio enorme. Se había dejado crecer el cabello y lo llevaba atado con una coleta, llevaba un top y calzas negras ajustadas que marcaban todo su cuerpo y arriba de esto llevaba como un solero suelto en color gris. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de sus compañeros fue un tatuaje en su hombro derecho que más que un simple dibujo parecía ser una insignia representativa de algo de lo que ellos no tenían idea.

Sakura los miró con prepotencia. "¿Y bien caballeros... que los trae a mi humilde morada?"

"Sakura! No puedo creer que le hallas echo eso a Sai! Lo vendiste! O mejor dicho Nos vendiste!" fue lo primero en decirle Naruto medio a los gritos ni bien la vio. Y es que si... el futuro hokage estaba muy pero muy ofendido. ¿Y si hubiera sido el qiene terminaba violado? No... esas eran cosas que Naruto ni quería pensar, por suerte había sido Sai y no él.

La chica solo le sonreia burlonamente.

El rubio estaba indignado mientras Sasuke la escudriñaba con la mirada como midiendo su nivel de chacra .¡Es que había algo muy raro en Sakura!

"Naruto no tiene importancia lo de Sai"

"¿Que fue lo que te paso? ¿Porque te fuiste de Konoha?" el chico cambió drásticamente el curso de la conversación.

Ella lo miro con un poco de simpatía. "Para cumplir mis sueños" fue su corta respuesta. "Ahora bien digánme.¿Para que vinieron?" les preguntó mientras le daba una fulminante mirada a Sasuke quien no había quitado su mirada de ella.

"Ordenes de Tsunade, llevarte de regreson a Konoha" contesto brevemente el peli-negro

"Si Sakura-chan tenemos ordenes de llevarte por las buenas o malas" agrego Naruto con un sonrisita de autoconfianza.

La chica los observó a ambos silenciosamente por unos segundos, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron, y es que no entendían nada.

"Bien" agrego Sakura. "¿Y que me darán a cambio?"

"¿A cambio?" preguntó extrañamente el ninja rubio.

"Si. Por las malas no van a poder llevarme de regreso. Asi que si hay alguna forma de que su misión sea exitosa será a través de que logren convencerme de ir por las buenas. Pero... como nada en esta vida es gratis... que yo vaya con ustedes sin mediar violencia va a costarles" les dijo con una sonrisa malvada de lado.

"Tsunade nos dio dinero y mucho saque" le contesto Naruto dubitativo como esperando que sea eso lo que Sakura quisiera.

"Eso solo pagará mi impuesto de regreso a Konoha" les dijo secamente.

"¿Impuesto?" pregunto Sasuke extrañado.

"Si. Es el impuesto que yo le cobro a Konoha por tener que regresar. Pero como les decia que es lo que ustedes me darán a cambio por regresar?"

"Si ya le cobras a Konoha... ¿Porque nosotros tenemos que pagar?" pregunto Naruto con desconfianza.

"Ya les dije... la única manera que ustedes regresen a la aldea con su misión cumplida sería si yo aceptara y por las buenas. Ustedes son los que tienen una misión por cumplir no yo" les contesto provocativamente.

Naruto la miro rendido. "¿Que quieres?"

"Espera un momento. Yo no acepte nada de esto..." dijo Sasuke

"Ah. No! Tu también tendrás que pagar mi adorable Sasu" le dijo ella seductoramente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al peli-negro y tomando su cara entre sus manos.

¿Era posible que el Uchiha se sintiera como un ¿bobo? Su proximidad lo hacía estremecerse y su mente solo registraba sus suaves manos en su rostro.

"¡Bue..Buenoo!" solo contesto el peli-negro entrecortadamente. No podia pensar...

"Bien!" dijo la chica con felicidad en su rostro, se dio media vuelta y tomo un papel y lapiz de una mesa continua. Garabateó algo y se lo mostro a Naruto.

El rubio se atraganto con su propia saliva. "Pero Sakura-chan esto es el 70% de mis ingresos durante todo un año" casi grito aterrado. "¿Y que hay de Sasuke?" agrego.

Sakura miro al Uchiha de arriba abajo y le guiñó un ojo seductoramente. El chico se quedo petrificado.

"No pienso convertirme en tu amante" le contesto seriamente. "Yo no soy así, sería deshonrrar el apellido Uchiha y..."

"Por dios Sasuke! Callate!" le ordenó la chica exasperada. "Con tu rostro bonito y el cuerpo que tienes me vas a hacer ganar mucho dinero!" le dijo socarronamente.

"¿Que? Acaso el es lindo y yo que soy entonces?" se entrometió Naruto celoso.

"Calla Naruto! Tu no te quedas atrás pero jamás le haría algo así a Hinata" dijo Sakura.

"¿Que tiene que ver Hinata-chan en esto?" pregunto incrédulo el chico.

"Que le gustas... eso es... y yo no voy a herir sus sentimientos vendiendote al mejor postor delante de ella" dijo

"No entiendo"

"Bien!" dijo sakura llevándose un dedo a la barbilla como pensando. "Sasuke debe de tener muchas pero muchísimas chicas que morirían por salir en citas con él o algo más, teniendo el control sobre él, digamos... que va a tener que cumplir con cualquier tipo de apuesta o pago que tome en contraprestación a sus servicios a estas chicas. Jajajaja" rio maquiavelicamente.

Sasuke estaba pálido. Naruto casi lloraba. No podía creer que Sakura se hubiera convertido en un monstruo... Ambos se miraron y llegaron a una decisión silenciosa. Si... la llevarían a la fuerza, jamás pagarían lo que ella les estaba pidiendo.

En menos de un segundo ambos se fueron sobre Sakura para poder agarrarla y dejarla inconsciente. La chica reaccionó justo a tiempo siendo ella mucho mas rápida que sus dos compañeros, hizo unos extraños movimientos con las manos y aplico esos movimientos sobre los chicos. Ambos muchachos cayeron al piso sin poder moverse y Sakura los miraba con aires de superioridad.

"¿Ven? Esta es la razón por las que les decía que no era una opción llevarme por las malas"

"Sakuraaaaaa" gritaba Naruto. "¿Que nos hiciste? No puedo moverme ni las piernas, ni brazos ni nada" el chico casi que no lloraba.

Sasuke no decía nada pero sus ojos decían todo. ¿Acaso podía decirse que un Uchiha estaba aterrado?

"Chicos...chicos. Lo unico que hice fue tocar ciertos nervios importantes en sus cuerpos que son los que les permiten moverse. Ahora... Levy y yo somos los únicos que sabemos como entrar a esta mansión sin terminar muertos en el proceso. Y ni siquiera Tsunade sabe sobre la técnica que empleé para dejarlos así, por lo que ni siquiera si Konoha enviara a su gente tras de ustedes podrían sacarlos de su posicion actual. Jajajaja. Quedarían inválidos por siempre! Y eso sería lo mejor, lo peor sería que no los encontrarán y muririeran por inanición. ¿Ahora no les parece que es mejor pagar a esto?"

Por todos los cielos! Sakura se había convertido en el mísmisimo diablo.

Naruto pareció pensarlo por unos momentos. Sasuke por su lado estaba absorto.

"No se preocupen solo tendrán que cumplir con la paga. No voy a decir a nadie lo que paso aquí. Su orgullo ninja seguirá intacto. Jajajaja!"

"¿Que hay de Sai?" Preguntó Naruto. ¿Acaso el no recibirá el mismo trato?"

"Malo, malo eres Narutito" dijo Sakura divertida. "Por su puesto que él pagará. Ni siquiera Kakashi se va a salvar cuando este de regreso en Konoha"

Sakura era muy mala...

"Esta bien" contesto Naruto. "Pagaré"

Sasuke desvio su mirada y es que su orgullo estaba herido de muerte. ¿Pero que opciones tenía? ¿Morir de hambre sin poder moverse en un país extraño? ¿Ser un inválido toda su vida? No era que si se dejaba morir Konoha trataría a Sakura como una criminarl por su muerte. Diablos! Los ancianos de Konoha hasta se lo agradecerían con seguridad... No tenía opciones.

"Esta bien" agrego el peli-negro.

La cara de Sakura irradiaba pura felicidad.

"Esperen entonces, haré las transcripciones del trato a los pergaminos así los firmarán"

"¿Pergaminos Sakura?" pregunto con duda Naruto.

"Por supuesto, con su firma en estos pergaminos no tendrán opción más que cumplir el trato"

Al cabo de una hora Sakura regreso con los pergaminos listos, hizo unos movimientos en sus manos lo que le dió a Naruto la movilidad de su brazo derecho, con ello lo hizo firmar. Hizo lo mismo con Sasuke pero este estaba reticente a firmar al leer lo que decía el pergamino.

"No entiendo!" decía dentro de lo que podía llegar a contenerse en su enojo. "¿Porque el pergamino de Naruto dice que el trato será solo por un año y en el mio no hay fecha de caducidad?" pregunto asqueado el Uchiha.

"Porque en el tuyo solo hay condiciones para su caducidad. Que de cumplirlas el mismo trato será caduco al instante. Osea que eso depende de ti" le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Sasuke comenzó a leer las condiciones:

_Aprender a expresarse correctamente, utilizando frases completas mas que molosilabos y expresar sentimientos con palabras – Haruno Sakura evaluará la evolución y dará la nota requerida, cuando esta llegue a 10 el usuario del contrato habrá pasado el punto 1._

_Controlar su exagerada violencia hacia los demás. Para pasar este punto el usuario tendrá que ir a sesiones para controlar su rabia y odio, hacer obras de beneficiencia y trabajo comunitario - Haruno Sakura evaluará la evolución y dará la nota requerida, cuando esta llegue a 10 el usuario del contrato habrá pasado el punto 2_

_Convertirse en el mejor amo de casa (en todos sus apectos, cocina, limpieza, orden) – se buscará a alguién que pueda evaluarlo en ese ramo._

_Leer todos los libros de icha icha paradise de Kakashi- se evaluará el aprendisaje sobre los __mismos._

–

_Los puntos 5, 6,7,8 y 9 podrán ser impuestos al libre albeldrío de Sakura Haruno según ella considere que deban agregarse a futuro._

Sasuke la miró como un enfermo. "¿Estas loca no?"

* * *

Bueno gente aca esta el segundo capitulo, dejen algun review mas, se que algunos han puesto la historia para seguirla pero estaria bueno recibir sus comentarios. Esta es una de las primeras historias que escribo despues de unos cuantos años de estar ausente en el Nos vemos...

Aclaro: Nada de Naruto me pertenece, ojala lo fuera porque cambiaria un poco como viene la historia de sakurax sasuke..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

A Sasuke no le quedo otra opcion que firmar el contrato. Era eso o quedarse tirado en ese piso frio muriendo lentamente de hambre y desidratación. Y tampoco es que los alaridos que pegaba Naruto le ayudaran tampoco. A su modo de ver las cosas Sakura había nacido cuerda pero se volvio loca y maléfica con el tiempo, Naruto en cambio nació loco y sigue loco. El por su lado nació cuerdo, se volvió un poco malo y luego entro nuevamente a la cordura total. Si... Si... de lo que había sido el equipo 7 Sasuke Uchiha era lo más cuerdo que había según su propio punto de vista.

Todo esto pensaba nuestro pelinegro amigo sentado aún en el piso frio, pero ya pudiendo mover todos sus miembros,(aclaremos), mientras Naruto parloteaba y gritaba de felicidad mientras conversaba con Levy. Sakura no estaba a la vista, luego de volverlos a la normalidad se había ido a dejar todo arreglado para su partida del lugar. Por lo visto pasarían toda la noche en aquella lúgubre casa...

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro ya estaban listos para el regreso a Konoha y esperando a Sai. El muchacho apareció luego de un buen tiempo, caminaba tambaleándose con la mirada perdida... como si hubiera sufrido un gran trauma.

Naruto se mostraba casi histérico, es como si hubiera recordado de golpe todo lo sucedido en el dia anterior. Ese ninja si que era ciclotímico.

"Sai... ¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunto el ninja rubio a su compañero.

El chico solo levanto la mirada, no respondió.

Naruto estaba preocupado y casi llorando: había caido en total cuenta del infierno que pasaría por culpa de su compañera de equipo.

Sasuke estaba horrorizado, aunque no lo demostrara porque eso es lo que le deparaba el futuro también a él con el regreso de Sakura.

El aprendiz de Sakura solo sonreia contento de por fin poder conocer Konoha.

Sakura miraba a Sai con un sonrisa extraña un pergamino en la mano.

Sai la miro a los ojos resignado y miro el pergamino en la mano. Esa fue la señal que la pelirrosa había esperado, se acerco a él.

"Será mejor que firmes esto Sai. Así estaremos en mejores términos." le dijo la chica con voz glacial y una sonrisa irónica.

Sasuke y Naruto ya tenían los pelos erizados con solo escucharla.

El ninja artista solo tomo el pergamino de la mano de la chica, lo abrió y leyo. Suspiro resignado, le solicito a la ninja con un gesto algo para firmarlo. Ella se lo dió sin titubeos y Sai lo firmó, así sin nada, sin ningún pero.

Los otros ninjas de Konoha observaban la escena anodados. Levy sonreia feliz. "¡Mi Maestra es la mejor!" les decía por lo bajo. "Ella logra así sin más todo lo que quiere" decía dando saltitos de felicidad.

"¿Acaso estas loco?" le decia el Uchiha horrorizado. Naruto ni hablaba.

" Uno se acostumbra" decía el muchachito.

Horas más tarde ya se encontraban en camino al país del fuego, de regreso a Konoha.

El regreso fue por así decir tranquilo, solo algunos ninjas renegados los atacaron. Casi no pudieron reaccionar ya que Sakura se encargo de ellos en practicamente un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos estaban más que sorprendidos, sus habilidades eran extraordinarias.

"Sai" lo llamó el ninja rubio.

El chico solo se giro para escucharlo.

"¿Que es lo que Sakura te hizo firmar?"

Sasuke escuchaba curioso a su lado.

" De ahora en más ella será..." se trabo casi sin poder seguir, bajo la vista y suspiro. Y si... Sai estaba incomodado. "Ella será mi Señora"

"¿Te pidió que te casaras con ella?" Sasuke golpeó a Naruto

"Seré su guardespaldas, su matón... Solo puedo obedecer órdenes de ella cuando no se traten de asuntos de Konoha" explico escuetamente el artista.

"¿Matón?" pregunto al aire Sasuke pero haciéndose escuchar por los otros dos ninjas.

"Si... debo asegurarme que todos cumplan sus tratos o caso contrario reciban su merecido"

"¡Pero eso es como si fuera una especie de mafia!" decía el Uchiha escandalizado.

" Es peor que la mafía" dijo en un susurro Sai.

"¿Porque firmaste sin reprochar nada?" le pregunte el pelinegro.

"Esa ninja vieja del país del bosque me contó unas cuantas cosas, una de ellas era que no iba a poder negarme a lo que Sakura pidiera"

"¿Que más te conto? ¿Que le sucedió a nuestra Sakura?" pregunto Naruto eufórico.

"No puedo hablar más, el no hablar sobre lo que la vieja me dijo estaba también en el contrato que firmé" dijo asi sin más y apresuró su paso para dejar a los otros dos detrás.

Tsunade, Shizume y Kakashi se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea esperando por ellos.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido. Nunca en su vida había visto a esos tres ninjas tan cabisbajos, pareciera que hubieran pasado por un infierno. Aunque no entendía porque le recorrió un escalofrío al observar a Sakura. Esa chica había cambiado radicalmente. Shizume temblaba de miedo detrás de él. No entendía nada...

Tsunade por su lado sonreía mientras cargaba dos botellas de sake con ella, mientras se acercaba a él.

"Las cosas no serán fáciles" le asevero la hokage.

El peliplateado la observo confundido.

"Sakura se ha vuelto una arpía, les hará la vida imposible, lucrará de ustedes, los venderá al mejor postor y lo peor de todo es que ella sola puede romperles cada hueso de su cuerpo a todos y sin dudar" le contaba la rubia demostrando orgullo en su voz.

"¿Como? ¿ Donde enviaste a Sakura a estudiar?"

"Digamos la envié con el mejor de los mejores, pero también el peor de los peores. Pero todo sea porque mi bebé este feliz... ¿No es asi?" le dijo sonriendo.

"¿Bebé? ¿Desde cuando hablas de ella como si fuera tu hija?"

"¿Acaso tu no hablas de ellos como si fueran tus niños? En este caso Sakura es mi niñita"

Kakashi observo a los que regresaban que ya estaban a escasos metros de ellos, ahora sudaba frio. Nada de esto podría ser bueno para él.

"¡Sakura!" la saludo Tsunade con felicidad en su voz y mostrándole las dos botellas de saque.

La chica le sonrio "Veo que te adelantaste para festejar el reencuentro"

"!Claro que sí! Tenemos mucho que hablar" le dijo acompañando su caminar.

Los demás observaban todo de forma extraña. Shizume seguía temblando.

"¿Y tu quien eres pequeño?" pregunto Kakashi acercandose a Levy.

"Yo soy Levy, Sakura es mi maestra"

El ninja estaba sorprendido ¿Quien había sido su alumna tenía ya un alumno?. Valla que todo había sido rápido!

"Y a ustedes..." dijo girándose para mirar a los otros tres "¿Que les pasa?"

"Ya lo verás" contesto Sasuke pasando de largo.

Naruto lo miró con temor. "El teme tiene razón cuestión de tiempo para que lo veas con tus propios ojos"

Sai no dijo nada.

Llegando casi a la torre de los Hokages un grupo de fans asediaron a Sasuke. Iba a dispersarlas cuando Sakura que iba delante de él se acerco hasta a la turba de chicas.

"Chicas, chicas" dijo gritando con un sonriza sarcástica. Eso llamo la atención de las féminas.

" Sasuke Uchiha me debe por lo que si quieren tener alguna cita con él o siquiera querer acercarse, regalarle algo o hasta inclusive tocarlo." las chicas pusieron cara... "No se preocupen podrán hacerlo... pero tendrán que pagarme el uso del Uchiha, según lo que quieran hacer los precios variarán." las chicas comenzarón a murmurar cosas entre ellas. " Como decía" aclaró su voz llamando su atención. "Me debe! Por lo que él tendrá que acceder a cualquier pedido que yo le haga por tiempo indefinido, osea si pagan lo que yo pida. Sera todo suyo!" dijo lo ultimo sonriendo ampliamente mientras lo señalaba.

La chicas comenzaron a hacer gestos de aceptación, después de todo solo tendrían que pagar y Sasuke Uchiha sería de ellas.

El pelinegro estaba pálido, era como si lo hubieran atravesado el corazón y el cuerpo.

Naruto lo miraba compadeciéndolo.

Kakashi no podía creerlo.

"Intenta que no te pase también a tí" le dijo Sai cuando pasaba por su lado. "Nosotros tres ya estamos jodidos"

El peliplateado solo pudo parpadear sin aún poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Sakura estaba vendiendo a la mejor postora a Sasuke, mientras el chico estaba petrificado... Bueno! tal vez él también podría sacar algún rédito depués de todo... No todos los días se veía a los tres ninjas más fuertes de Konoah regresar derrotados psicológicamente y físicamente por nada menos y nada más porque quien fue y es su compañera de equipo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Bueno aca va el tercer capitulo. Dejen rewies por favor, se que hay mucha gente que lo esta siguiente por los alerts que recibo pero me gustarian mas rewies para saber que les parece la historia. Bueno nos vemos!

…...

"¡Teme! Ya llegué! ¿Que hay de comer?"

"Hn...¿Que te crees que soy tu sirvienta?" le grito su compañero desde la sala.

Naruto al entrar en la misma no le respondio solo se quedó observando la escena frente a él.

"Sensei!" saludo. " ¿Que hace aquí?"

"Lo mismo me pregunto" le señalo Sasuke al rubio. "Y con todas sus pertenencias...encima" Al Uchiha ya le estaba dando mala espina todo esto.

"Jaja" sonreia nerviosamente Kakashi mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Verán... no tengo donde vivir, asi que decidí mudarme con ustedes"

Sasuke palideció, ya era suficiente tortura tener que vivir con Naruto, para encima ahora tener que soportar al pervertido de su sensei.

"Jaja, jaja" Reia el rubio. "¿Sakura también lo dejo sequito de dinero como lo hizo conmigo?"

Kakashi se rascaba la cabeza mientras escondia sus ojos avergonzado. "Perdi todo en el nuevo casino"

"Se refiere a la torre de los hokages" afirmo Sasuke con seguridad.

"Si...pense que podría hacer alguna diferencia pero esas arpias me ganaron todo" dijo lastimosamente el peliplateado. "No solo perdi todo...sino que también tendré que hacer todo el papeleo de Tsunade por sabe Dios cuanto tiempo"

"¿Que soy? ¿El que da techo y comida a los desamparados?" les grito el pelinegro colérico.

"Tranquilo Teme. Nosotros somos tus amigos, somos comó familia, es lo mínimo que podrías hacer por nosotros. Por lo menos Sakura solo esta liquidando tu moral y orgullo, no como hizo con nosotros que liquido nuestros bienes, dejándonos muertos de hambre y en la calle" dijo Naruto con cara de perrito perdido.

"Kakashi perdio todo en el casino, no porque firmara nada con Sakura. No tengo porque mantenerlo también a él"

"¡Teme! Tenemos que mantenernos unidos. Recuerda que estamos en la lista negra de los desausiados."

"Tu y yo entramos en esa lista. No recuerdo que Kakashi interviniera en ese asunto para nada"

"Si es cierto, pero de haber estado presente hubiera reaccionado igual que nosotros lo hicimos"

El peliplateado a todo esto miraba a sus alumnos sin entender nada.

"¿Lista negra de los desausiados?"

"Oh! Si Sensei. Son todos aquellos que cayeron en las redes de Sakura. Hace unas semanas atrás intentaron complotar para asesinarla."

"Nunca me entere de algo asi" dijo dudoso el ninja.

"Jaja. Nos encargamos de que ideas como esas no volvieran a siquiera cruzarse por sus mentes" explico el rubio.

"Aha. ¿Bueno donde voy a dormir?"

Sasuke suspiro derrotado. "No lo se, la mansión es grande así que elige cualquier cuarto que este habitable y listo"

Naruto a todo esto ya había huido a la cocina. "Oye Teme! No me compraste el ramen!¿ Porque eres tan malo?"

"Dobeeeee... Te dije que no era tu sirvienta" dijo con enojo. "¿Quieres ramen? Aquí tienes dinero. Vé y cómpralo tu mismo. Yo suficiente tengo con tener que salir en citas practicamente con 10 mujeres distintas al día"

"Vamos que en estos días con Sakura en Suna has tenido vacaciones de eso Teme" le dijo seriamente su amigo.

"¿Y que crees que no me dejo tarea para el hogar igual?" dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

"¿Practicas para la expresión oral y escrita? ¿Que haces con este libro aquí?" dijo Kakashi saliendo de una de las habitaciones con el libro en la mano.

Sasuke lo miro con odio en los ojos. "¿Acaso no te enseñaron respeto por la privacidad? Esa!" dijo señalando la puerta por la que salió el shinobi. " Es mi habitación. Si quieres una habitación! Vé a ver las de arriba o alguna otra que no sea ni la mía o la del Dobe"

"Es cierto" contesto el peliblanco dubitativo tocándose la nuca. "Solo quería inspeccionar un poco mi nuevo hogar. Solo eso" agrego.

"Nuevo hogar por poco tiempo" aseguro el Uchiha.

"Por como vienen las cosas...lo dudo. A no ser que encuentren alguna manera de enviar nuevamente a Sakura al país del Bosque, cosa que dudo que Tsunade permita" aseveró el ninja por lo bajo

Sasuke se acerco a grandes pasos a Kakashi, arrebátandole el libro de la mano y aclarando. "También las cosas pueden cambiar si le ganamos a Sakura en su propio juego. ¿No crees?"

"No creo que sea cosa fácil"

"Jajaja" reía Naruto mientras escuchaba todo. "El Teme esta estudiando técnicas de expresión para poder así pasar el primer Test que Sakura le impuso en su contrato"

"¿Contrato?"

"Aha! Su contrato tiene claúsulas que Sasuke tiene que cumplir para que el mismo pueda expirar. Y Sakura será quien se encargue de chequear que cada una se cumpla. Creo que inclusive tiene que leer y aprender todo lo concerniente a tus tomos del Icha, Icha Paradise" agrego el rubio con voz afable.

Kakashi sonrió ampliamente. "Entonces mejor que viviré aquí, asi podré enseñarte sobre eso. Además con todas las citas con chicas que estas teniendo hay muchas de esas cosas que podrás aprender en la práctica mejor que en la teoría. Creo que cuando termine de enseñarte Sakura quedará más que encantada con tus técnicas para el amor"

"¿No serán técnicas sexuales? Sensei" pregunto Naruto.

"¡Están locos!" grito Sasuke lleno de rabia. "No voy a convertirme en el objeto sexual de nadie"

"Pues... yo creo que eso es lo Sakura quiere, si quieres mi honestidad" agrego el rubio.

"No gracias, no la quiero" "Por cierto Dobe, hoy vendrá Sai a cobrarte la mensualidad de Sakura, espero que tengas el dinero"

"Si, lo tengo" dijo derrotado el ninja. "De todos nosotros el que mejor parado salió ha sido Sai, hasta inclusive pareciera que disfruta de su papel de mafioso" agrego el chico.

"No lo creo" contesto Kakashi. "La última vez que lo ví, me dijo que estaba entendiendo todo esto de los sentimientos y que por lo que había leido en los libros parecía que lo que sentía era miedo"

"¿Sai miedo?" dijeron al unísono Sasuke y Naruto.

"Si... parece que Sakura puede ser terrorífica" dijo mientras un escalofrío le calaba todo el cuerpo.

"Bueno" cortó la conversación Sasuke, mientras tomaba su agenda de actividades para examinarla. "Al parecer tengo una cita con una chica que pago por tocarme. Asi que debo irme, igualmente regresaré pronto"

"¿Y que le dejarás tocar Sasuke?" preguntó su sensei suspicazmente.

"El brazo nada más. No seas mal pensado" contesto mirándolo de reojo. Si las miradas pudieran matar Sasuke ya hubiera aniquilado a su Sensei cien veces desde que entro por la puerta.

"¿Irás al nuevo café que Sakura le abrió a Levy para que lo maneje?" le pregunto Naruto.

"Donde más, de esa forma sabés que ella gana por partida doble. No solo cobrándole a las chicas por sus citas conmigo, sino también porque tenemos que tener la cita en el nuevo café que ella abrio" aclaró Sasuke. "Realmente no entiendo para que necesita tanto dinero" añadió pensativo.

"Bueno, si es como Tsunade en su juventud. Seguramente necesita ese dinero para pagar sus deudas por apuestas" asevero Kakashi. "Aunque no lo creo de ser así Shizume ya me hubiera dicho algo"

"Por cierto Teme"

"Y ahora que pasa Naruto, tengo que irme"

"Escuche por ahí que Rock Lee piensa pagar lo que sea con tal de tener una cita íntima con Sakura" le informo su amigo.

Sasuke rodo sus ojos como si lo que escuchara fuera historieta vieja. "Pues entonces averigua cuanto es lo que ese idiota piensa pagar, como la ultima vez lo hiciste. Tengo que irme" dijo desapareciendo por la puerta de entrada.

"No entiendí de que estaban hablando" dijo Kakashi.

Naruto sonrio. " Parece que el Teme puede soportar que Sakura le haga de todo, hasta inclusive matarlo. Pero hay una sola cosa que no soporta..."

"No sabía que hubiera algo que no soportara de Sakura"

"Pues si y es verla salir en citas con otros tipos. La última vez Sasuke le pago el doble de lo que iba a pagar Rock Lee solo para que ella no saliera con él"

"¿Sasuke lo hizo?"

"No en realidad el solo puso el dinero y yo dí la cara con Sakura"

Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido.

"Aunque hay algo que me esta preocupando Sensei" le confió Naruto.

El Shinobi le hizo señas para que prosiguiera.

"El Teme se esta acostumbrando a la nueva Sakura y yo también. ¡Sabe no es tan malo despues de todo!

Todo se había puesto patas para arriba...


End file.
